Talk:Faction Damage Mods/@comment-172.7.161.201-20130919064031/@comment-99.31.193.183-20140319053039
jCliffs at bottom The basic concept is sound, but there is more to be factored. Elemental combo damage increases the damage for different units. Cryo Rounds and Stormbringer against corpus shields will add an additional 75% to shields to the elemental damage equation, but it is far more nuanced. Not every corpus unit will be effected and there are lesser or even negative effects on some units. There is a caveat and each player should be aware. Elemental combo damage is not blanket bonus damage to a faction but concerns an individual unit. Concerning the Bane mods, the question should transition to the situation when you have a choosen elemental combo and are trying to decide between: another elemental combo / 1 Bane and 1 elemental / 1 Bane / 1 elemental. There is not clearcut answer. Instead, this becomes a question of particular unit and weapon arragement. Using Bane of Grineer, it will boost your puncture damage for Napalms and Heavy Gunners (50% & 15% respectively), while any other single elemental damage is a mixed bag of results. There are plenty of nuances to discover here. Several Notes: Since there is no non-downside double elemental combo (for example, you can't have two combos with electricity in them), it depends on what specific units you want to damage. Your role or weapon choice may dictate. A bane mod will net you an overall damage increase and can be better if you want to target a specific unit of a faction. Lets take the Napalm unit: Assuming maxed mods and using Soma 1. radiation/cold combo - 275 x (1 + 0.9 + 0.9 + 0.75 + 0.9 + 0.25) = 1292.5 2. radiation/Bane - 275 x (1 + .3) x (1 + 0.9 + 0.9 + 0.75) = 1269.125 3. radiation/viral - 275 x (1 + 0.9 + 0.9 + 0.75 + 0.9 + 0.9) = 1471.25 4.. radiation/cold combo (no bonus) - 275 x (1 + 0.9 + 0.9 + 0.9) = 1017 5. radiation/viral (no bonus) - 275 x ( 1 + 4(0.9)) = 1265 6. radiation/Bane (no bonus) 275 x (1 + .3) x (1 + 0.9 + 0.9 ) = 1001 7. radiation/Bane/cold (no bonus) = 275 x (1 + .3) x (1 + 0.9 + 0.9 + 0.9) = 1322.75 8. radiation/Bane/cold = 275 x (1 + .3) x (1 + 0.9 + 0.9 + 0.9 + 75% + 25%) = 1680.25 If you look, there are winners, but with a caveat. Radiation/Bane/Cold gets you the best damage to Napalm and the best non-bonus non-damage reducing combo for other units. However, Bane is not across the board a winner, and it depends on which bonuses apply to what unit. Last, do not forget that the Bane mod also boosts crit damage and physical damage bonuses. Point being, if you can fit a Bane in, you should. Witholding the Crit argument - (which still points to Bane IMO) Best: Specifc Faction Unit: Elemental combo + Bane + elemental mod Faction that has a Bane: Elemental combo + Bane + elemental mod